


thor

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter wants to see his fathers fight.Thor wants to see Peter safe.





	thor

Peter had gone to private school up until turning 12 years old. Not only had Steve thought the uniforms were adorable, and shed a tear or two when their six year old had first tried one on, but they had early on realized that Peter was a smart kid, and wanted to give him the opportunities he deserved. 

The school was very close by, only a two block walk and a cross through central park, and as Peter had made three friends, they’d let him, upon the wish of the group of four, walk to school in 6th grade. 

On one particular day, they were let out of school early because a huge ass monster was attacking Central Park.

While obviously all of the parents of his three friends who usually walked to school had organized for their children to be picked up, pops and dad were there to actually fight the monster. 

They had taught him that whenever the city was under attack, he had to run back to the tower and find Happy or Pepper.

And so he did on that day too. Upon crossing the park, Peter realized that it was completely empty, and the noise of gun shots could be heard. Despite being eleven years old, Peter had not yet seen his fathers fight a fight, so he figured that was his opportunity. 

The monster was about double the Hulk’s height and maybe three times his width. Peter watched in awe as his parents and uncles and aunt fought a monster. 

He wasn’t particularly hidden, but no one seemed to notice him either way. That was until Uncle Thor landed right in front of him, creating a dent in the grass. “Son of Stark, get out of here,” the god exclaimed and threw his hammer at the monster, retrieving it once it was in the monster’s stomach. “Now,” Thor screamed at Peter, startling him a little. 

Right then, there was a shot flying towards Peter, and Thor grabbed his upper arm to pull him out of its trajectory. 

“Ouch you’re hurting me,” Peter exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes at Thor’s strong grip. 

Thor let go, flying towards the monster’s face and kicking it in the forehead. And finally, they were able to pin it down.

The Asgardian looked back to see that his friends’ son still hadn’t moved a step, and was now just standing there, holding his arm with glossy eyes. 

Then, Thor came running towards Peter, grabbed that same arm again and flew with him up to the balcony of Stark tower.

Once they had arrived up there, Peter’s tears had already spilled down his face. “I do never want to see you on a battle field again, young one,” Thor practically roared, and Peter took a step back. He still had his backpack on. 

“But I wanted to-“

“No buts! You could’ve got yourself hurt. And when I tell you to run away from a monster out of this realm, you run!” Peter was backing away further and further, tears streaming down his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter choked out, and finally turned around to run inside. The balcony door led him straight into the living room, that Tony was just entering through the elevator.

“Peter?” He shouted before even seeing the boy running towards him. 

“Daddy,” Peter sobbed before running into the muscular arms of his dad, who picked him up straight away. 

“Peter, what’s wrong? Did you get hurt?” The boy shook his head, face buried into his dad’s t-shirt. He knew Thor had been protecting him, and that the minor bruise on his arm was not what dad meant with getting hurt. 

“Peter?” Steve exclaimed when he entered the living room too. Upon hearing his precious son sob into his husband’s shirt, his heart sunk. 

But Tony just turned around, shaking his head while rubbing Peter’s back. 

“Why is he so upset?” Steve asked Tony, who just shrugged in response. 

“It’s my fault,” Thor said upon entering the living room. “He was on the battlefield, and I was trying to send him away, but he wouldn’t leave.” 

“Thank you, Thor,” Steve said, and Tony nodded in agreement. Of course Peter would get scared when the thunder god was screaming at him to get out of there. But Thor had had every reason to do so. 

Peter calmed himself down with the soothing streaks over his back, and finally, he pulled his face out of daddy’s chest and looked at Thor and pops. 

“I’m sorry, little one,” Thor said.

Peter nodded. “It’s okay. You saved my life.”


End file.
